1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device to display an image on a screen and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices of the related art are devices to display a visual stereoscopic image.
Flat display devices of the related art, which have advantages over cathode ray tubes such as a smaller mounting space, decreased weight, decreased volume, higher image quality, easy implementation of a large screen display, and a flat display, have recently been developed.
A touch panel of the related art may be applied to a display device to provide an intuitive input method to a user. A display device of the related art capable of sensing touch input is widely used in various electronic apparatuses such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation apparatuses, etc. In particular, with a recent increase in demand for smartphones, demand for display devices which are capable of providing various input methods in a limited form factor by sensing touch input has also increased.